


Knowing Eyes

by Keitmeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s11e21 All In The Family, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kisses, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Naked Cuddling, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitmeg/pseuds/Keitmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to 11x21. I needed some Dean and Sam moments but guess I'll make do with this<br/>The tags say it all.<br/>Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'ed, all typos are mine.  
> Oh and Disclaimer, I don't own the Winchesters.

 

 

 

 

The coldness that comes along with her touch on his face aggravates his repugnance toward The Darkness.

Dean listens to her words of sensations and feelings with something akin to fueled spite. Since when do dark creatures acknowledge a thing called feelings, especially if it’s a villainous creature that creates chaos and wreaks havoc in the world like Amara, the darkness, and the source of it.

Her touch takes him back to the night before, to his room, a flail of limbs tangled together and words of reassurance spoken in soft murmurs over the memory foam, always comforting, all of it.

Dean spoke to Sam before that, when his brother gushed on like a “fan-boy” about how the entire situation is just amazing, how he wanted to ask God about the planets and the ears, but being the silly twit he usually tends to be, Dean had to cut him short because a twinge of jealousy riled in his stomach. And it all but lead him to admit the one truth he’d rather grind under his boot than hurt his brother with, Amara was in his head, and by the looks of it, Sam did not really take the news well.

He’d guessed that Sam was most likely going to hold it against him and show his displeasure of the entire situation, but Sam never seizes to amaze when he acts like nothing had happened, and his vague range of smiles would make their way whenever his eyes met Dean’s, reassuring him, letting him know that he’s there for him.

And after listening to the words of the Scribe of God, Dean’s belief momentarily faltered as he dipped his chin and sighed indignantly, but once meeting with his brother’s serious and hard gaze hidden within the glimmer of hazel eyes, his faith was instantaneously retrieved.

The moment they had shared so fleetingly had at last come to end when Dean explained the plan.

The cold touch, yes, it brings him back fleetingly to the woods where the only other sound heard is the wind tailing between the tree lines.

And he is reminded of Sam’s palm on his cheek, paws, he’d called them not just once, Dean smiles inwardly at the thought. But then he remembers Sam’s eyes looking up into his with the undying glimmer that has saved him from his inner fears and mystification more than he’d cared to count.

Sam had shushed him when Dean found himself admitting his concerns, and had taken his lips in a gentle kiss, perhaps intent on taking whatever concerns Dean had in order to lock them away.

And right now, Dean knows that his place is by his brother’s side, not anywhere else.

 

*******

 

When Sam hails a taxi for Donatello and they bid their goodbyes, Dean is the first to turn away from the scene, walking ahead with a face set with hard lines.

Sam watches from his spot his brother’s broad shoulders gradually getting veiled by brilliant pink buds. The realization hits him then like a tide, Lucifer and God are inside the bunker, the Darkness is free and about, scheming as if that’s the only reason why she was created, and Metatron played one for the team and was seized to nothing but smoke for it.

But, in spite of all the happenings, the ordeals and the hardships, here they are, still together, fighting side by side.

They belong together.

And the thought warms his insides, and he even feels his heart flutter like a butterfly.

“Dean” he calls out after scurrying to the said male’s side.

Dean keeps his stride steady when his brother walks by his side, “yea?”

“Hey, I can’t believe I’m gonna say this, but” he wets his lips hurriedly, “this is the most powerful thing we’ve ever faced and after everything, I really feel like we’re gonna win this, you know?” He tilts his head when Dean arches a brow at him, “I mean, God is here again, even _Lucifer_ has joined the band, so I think we can really make this work.”

“Yea well Mr. playing-both-sides isn’t exactly a fan of group projects, he’d turn on us once he helps God with Amara, so there’s that” he snits in return with his deep voice, and a scowl invades is countenances eventually.

Sam grinds to a sudden halt then, and Dean has to swivel around to speak to him face-to-face. “Maybe he will, but I ain’t gonna worry about anything but getting Amara out of the way,” his gaze is again piercing, and it makes Dean’s brows twitch involuntarily, “ _our_ way.” He corrects.

It paints a picture in his head and Dean doesn’t really like what it is, seeing his brother’s face scrunched with unspeakable emotions, his shoulders tense and all of him always looking on edge, he knows the cause of it, and the way Sam admits how much he wants Amara out of the way only proves it. So he acquiesces, because if it really came down to it, he wants her out of their way too.

“Sammy” he shakes his head, maybe words of assurance will quell whatever feelings of jealousy swirling inside his brother’s chest. But urgent lips on his cut him off, demanding and desperate, if Dean cared to analyze.

“Dean” Sam growls between their lips, “I want you” it’s spoken raspily as the tip of his knee brushes against Dean’s crotch.

And Dean is reminded of their heated kisses and joined bodies the night before, and it arouses him, that and how Sam wants him even now, desperately seeking his lips again in a rough kiss, and rubbing his knee against his brother’s sack.

“Jesus, Sammy” he groans, “if you keep doing that I’ll take you right where you’re standing.”

“Do it” Sam breathes out, his dimples near blinding when he smiles into the kiss, “doesn’t bother me”

Dean pulls back a little just to breathe in some air, “it might bother the locals though, and I don’t wanna spend the night in jail for a civil rights violation.”

Sam chuckles, a blush blooms over his already reddened cheeks. “Improper behavior in public places is quite an issue, so maybe you’re right.” Saying so, he looks at his surroundings, and then down at the scattered almond leaves, anything but his brother’s emerald eyes.

That shy face makes Dean’s stomach do a vigorous somersault, and _God_ , he wants to take his brother right there, what’s a night or two in jail if he’s pleased his brother and scrubbed that frown off his forehead.

The hazel eyes lift up to look at him again, giving him his puppy dog eyes of doom.

_Oh come on!_

Dean almost growls.

“Bunker” he grits out, “ _now_ ”

He turns around and walks towards the general direction of the bunker, and Sam’s lips part and he’s soon beaming longingly, and he quickly follows behind that man, almost fervently.


End file.
